criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Circuit
This is the second case of Conclave City and the Diorite Mines Plot The player and Erin Baker are asked to protect the CEO of Conclave Mining Corp. per Molly.But they arrive only to find Alaina Crutch suspended on top of the offices electrocuted by open electrical wires prompting the player to make Donathan Brick,the CEO,a suspect.Molly was also interrogated after finding her fingerprints all over the control box in the CEO's office which was opened by the killer to electrocute Alaina but Molly only claims that it was only an accident.After Chapter 1,Molly asks the team to go to the Mining Corp. Excavation Site since there was a sneaky person digging for trouble. Erin had to make Helena a suspect after finding her photo in the victim's tablet.Then after talking to Helena and Harrison,Donathan arrives to mention that someone was looking at the victim's stuff prompting you to investigate.You find a power plug inside a garbage bag which you sent to Gregory who deduces that the killer has black hair. Although all the suspects had strong motive the team finally found out that the killer was Charles Avanti,the victim's lover.Charles denied involvement at first trying to pin the crime on Holly but with the weight of heavy evidence,he finally admits that he killed Alaina.He was hired to kill Donathan but after Alaina overhears his conversations.He knew he had to kill her so he decided to call her to her boss' office then when Alaina arrived,Charles who was suspended to the air due to his gymnastics skills dropped down with open wires,strangles the victim then suspend her onto the ceiling to give Donathan the threat.Charles was sent to Honorable Haiku for his trial.Haiku asks Charles about his employer to which he replies with a shrug.For killing Alaina,he was a life imprisonment After Charles' arrest,the player interrogate Charles of his employer.He replies that his employers will kill him if he tell prompting the player to investigate Donathan's office.Donathan was revealed to be the employer after finding the same ore described in Kuki's documents etched with an assasination order.Upon asking him why he wants Charles to kill him was because he was expecting his ditzy secretary would eavesdrop and will be killed because Alaina founds some documents of a doomsday device.At the climax of the case,an earthquake ensues and Chief Canasta orders you to save the trapped miners in the mines. Victim *Alaina Crutch(found electrecuted and suspended on the ceiling) Weapon *Electrical Wire Killer *Charles Avanti Suspects Molly Wood Profile: *Suspect does gymnastics *Suspect rides horses Appearance: *Suspect has black hair *Suspect wears an All-Access Badge Donathan Brick Profile: *Suspect takes anti-deppressants *Suspect rides horses Appearance: *Suspect wears an All-Access Badge Charles Avanti Profile: *Suspect takes anti-deppressants *Suspect rides horses *Suspect does gymnastics Appearance: *Suspect has black hair *Suspect wears an All-Access Badge Helena Crutch Profile: *Suspect takes anti-depressants *Suspect rides horses *Suspect does gymnastics Appearance: *Suspect has black hair Harrison Gelleti Profile: *Suspect rides horses *Suspect takes anti-depressants Appearance *Suspect wears an All-Acess Badge Killer Profile *Killer takes anti-deppressants *Killer does gymnastics *Killer rides horses *Killer has black hair *Killer wears an all access badge Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CEO's Office(Clues:Victim's Body,Control Box,Tool Kit;New Suspect:Donathan Brick) *Quiz Donathan about the victim(New Crime Scene:Victim's Desk) *Analyze Control Box(New Suspect:Molly Wood;Killer rides horses) *Ask Molly about her fingerprints(Molly rides horses) *Examine Tool Kit(Wires) *Analyze Wires(Killer knows gymnastics) *Investigate Victim's Desk(Clues:Faded Note,Victim's Phone) *Examine Faded Note *Quiz Donathan about the victim being fired *Examine Victim's Phone(Phone) *Analyze Phone(New Suspect:Charles Avanti) *Inform Charles of his lover's death *Autopsy Victim's Body(Killer takes anti-depressants) *See why Molly is worried(All tasks done;Molly does gymnastics) *Next Chapter(1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Excavation Site(Available from start;Clues:Paper Bag,Torn Photo) *Examine Paper Bag(Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet *Analyze Tablet(New Suspect:Helena Crutch) *Ask Helena about the tablet(Helena takes anti-depressants and does gymnastics) *Examine Torn Photo(Mysterious Person) *Examine Mysterious Person(New Suspect:Harrison Gelleti) *Quiz Harrison about the victim(Harrison rides horses) *Talk to Donathan(All tasks done;Donathan takes anti-depressants and rides horses;New Crime Scene:Desk Drawer) *Investigate Desk Drawers(Clues:Garbage Bag,Victim's Diary) *Examine Garbage Bag(Plug) *Analyze Plug(Killer has black hair) *Examine Victim's Diary *Ask Charles about the victim's thoughts(Charles does gymnastics and takes anti-depressants) *Next Chapter(2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mine Cart(Clues:Faded Parchment,Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Parchment *Ask Harrison about the threat(Harrison takes anti-depressants) *Examine Broken Pieces *Analyze Locket *See why Helena broke the locket(Helena and Charles rides horses) *Investigate CEO's Desk(All tasks done;Clues:Instant Camera) *Examine Instant Camera *Analyze Camera(Killer wears an All-Access Badge) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Mone on to Rockbottom 2(No star) Rockbottom 2 *Ask Charles about his employer(Available from start;Suspenders) *Investigate CEO's Office(Prerequisite:Talk to Charles;Clue:Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Case(Precious Ore) *Analyze Ore *Grill Donathan about the assassiation order(10 000 Coins) *Investigate Desk Drawers(Prerequisite:Talk to Donathan;Clues:Victim's Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop(Laptop) *Analyze Laptop *Investigate Excavation Site(Available from start;Clues:Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal(Scribbles) *Analyze Scribbles *Ask Harrison about his journal(Burger) *Next Case (3 stars) Category:All gnarewood's cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Diorite Mines